1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to videocassette recorder ("VCR") systems, and more particularly to a single deck dual tape path videocassette recorder ("VCR") system that enables utilization of two tape paths for selective simultaneous functions. The present invention provides an integrated (single chassis, single videocassette platform, single tuner, single power supply, single control set,) dual tape path VCR system usable with a fully featured television set or with one or more components of a video system (e.g. antenna, monitor, tuner) enabling recording of an off-the-air broadcast or a cable transmitted signal to a videocassette tape from one tape path of the dual tape path VCR system, while allowing near simultaneous playback of the same videocassette tape from the other tape path to an associated television set or monitor.
2. Background Information
Video cassette recorders (VCR) are currently in widespread use and have several operable modes. In a record mode, the VCR is operable for recording a television broadcast on a suitable videocassette tape. In a playback mode, the VCR is operable for transmitting a previously recorded television broadcast to a conventional television receiver where it may be played back at the convenience of the viewer. The use of VCRs has therefore provided a means for viewers of television broadcasts to control their viewing habits by, for example, recording a television program at the time of its broadcast and then viewing the recorded program at some point in time after the broadcast.
Viewing a recorded program through the VCR enables the viewer to take full advantage of many useful VCR functions, including pause, fast-forward, and rewind. The pause function enables the user to stop the prerecorded program and resume viewing the program at any time. The viewer can rewind selective scenes and, more importantly, fast-forward through any unwanted commercials.
Several prior inventions have provided an additional degree of viewer convenience over and above the standard VCR functions described above. One such class of inventions automatically eliminates commercials from the recorded program. Most of these systems ("commercial killers") focus on the detection of certain signals, fades, or pauses in the original broadcast. As a result the recorded programs can be subsequently viewed on playback without commercials.
Other prior disclosures describe means for enabling the viewer to record two broadcast programs simultaneously through the use of dual recording decks. One advantage of such a system is that the viewer can record two programs at the same time while viewing a third program on a TV monitor. The circuitry for dual simultaneous recording and playing was disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat No. 5,124,807, issued Jun. 23, 1992, to Dunlap et al. The Dunlap invention enables simultaneous recording/playback onto two separate video cassette tapes.
Setting or programming the recording time for a broadcast has also been made easy with the invention of user friendly on-screen commands and with the new "VCR Plus" codes. In many cases the user has only to input a few numbers to program the VCR. Many other inventions have also enhanced the overall quality and usefulness of the standard VCR.
Viewing recorded programs through a VCR enables the user to have near total viewing control of the transmitted program. Even though the viewing of recorded programs through a VCR has so many advantages, it still appears that most people watch the majority of their broadcast programs as the program is being transmitted. Why, for example, should a viewer sit through lengthy commercials when they can record a program and then subsequently watch the program on playback without commercials? One major reason, and the biggest disadvantage of prior art, is the time it takes to record and subsequently playback the desired program. There is no system described that allows the user to playback a program during recording. If the viewer wants to utilize the VCR playback functions while viewing a recorded program, the viewer must wait until the program has finished and the VCR has stopped recording. Only then can the recorded program be played back.
Applicant's invention addresses the need for a VCR system that provides the user with near simultaneous recording and playback of a broadcast or cable communicated television signal in addition to all of the standard controls of existing videotape systems.